


A Date with Disaster

by prodigalsanyo



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalsanyo/pseuds/prodigalsanyo
Summary: Written before the hiatus.  Takes place after Malcolm recovered from John the kidnapper.  Dani takes charge of a night together that starts off shady and goes to all hell.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 21
Kudos: 24
Collections: Prodigal Son Kink Meme





	A Date with Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ponderosa (ponderosa121)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/gifts).



> Written for prodigal_kink prompt by ponderosa.
> 
> Dani/Malcolm, Pegging
> 
> +her place, not his  
> +not her first time

She kept in touch with Bright over Snapchat of all platforms, after Gil fired his crazy ass. But with Internal sniffing around Gil's performance as Lieutenant and Feds checking in, Dani had to be discreet every time she reached out as a friend. While Gil was the one who figuratively put the axe to Bright's stint with NYPD, the general consensus from all of them, including Edrisa, was that Bright needed to be removed from law enforcement. 

PD had no one in custody for the murder of Owen Shannon inside a suspect's residence. Without a perpetrator, their department had to quietly pay out petty cash to avert the scandal of the dead hooker in the murdered Chief of Detective's hotel room. 

The Times had a ball running news photos of the blind Godly elderly grandmother who was the only person that PD brought in for questioning. John or Paul or Peter, whoever he was, he continued to be at large. John had given them back their boy Malcolm and with the luck of the devil, went off the grid. Searches for him turned up junk.

Last time Bright checked in with her, he was in Connecticut where his family initially sent him for private psychiatric treatment. Bright stayed in a housing center for inmates transitioning from round the clock asylum to independent living.

Dani could have asked Gil for updates, but one look at him, at how every hair on his head turned silver to match his watch ticking down his career, and her questions turned to how Gil was doing, if he could stop by for game days, if he had plans for dinner, etc. Which worked for... whatever Dani and Malcolm were doing, talking to each other. Malcolm always asked after Gil. When Malcolm had a streak of good days, he wanted details on the Tarmels and Edrisa.

He didn't ask about Dani.

<<What's going on in the neighborhood?>> Malcolm often messaged.

Dani preferred it, keeping up her end of their chat thread about her job, work buddies, occasional family events. Safe and sane topics. Even if she had a boyfriend, she wouldn't discuss it with the profiler. What if he had her new man pegged as a scrub? Exactly the sort of jobless broke joke that she typically wrestled on her couch?

<<Whose butt did you bust today, Miss Dani?>> was another way that Bright fired up his messages.

<<an actual ninja and sharp objects like what you used to keep on your wall. And thats Ms. Dani to you, I don't teach>> Dani answered one time. She typed her response over a shared photo of antiquated silk art furled beneath old steel.

He had responded with the most thirstiest boi selfie he could manage. His private room was tidy but sparse and noticeably void of weaponry. High energy, all of it crazy, he was alive and permanently barred from her precinct.

She remembered his tic of licking his lips often at crime scenes. Dani tilted her phone in her hand and realized that she really needed dick if she was peeping at Malcolm's bare shoulders in his selfie. 

<<Been awhile. Where are you Malcolm?>> Dani messaged after a couple weeks of radio silence. Then her messages bounced back to her, unsent, his Snaps profile deleted out of the blue.

Gil sought her out. "Malcolm and his family are feuding. He wanted to say he's sorry for no text back."

"Have him call me if he survive the fallout," was all Dani said. It wasn't much, just a small gesture, a threadbare lifeline, to plug up the trust leaking out of her heart each day of his absence.

One day, she received a voice message texted from a private line.

"Hi, it's me. I'm here on a case," spoke Malcolm. "Can't meet yet. I'll be in touch soon. Can't say more sorry."

Dani played the voice message three times before it expired.

"How the hell are you on a case?" Dani muttered. Her curiosity overpowered her gut warning her NOT to meet him for drinks when she received the next voice message. It came through as an alternate text thread as though he were using a different phone number. 

"I should be at Redfins, Thursday, 8 pm EST twenty hundred hours. Show up if you're free. I'll try again if not," spoke Malcolm.

Her typed responses to his voice messages came back unsent, red exclamation point. If nothing else, she would deck him for these one way lines of communication, box his ear if he lacked one hell of a reason for treating her this way, for presuming on her free time.

On Thursday at 7:13 pm EST, nineteen thirteen hours, Dani and JT followed Gil to a casually dressed half gnawed corpse behind a Chinese take out joint. Dani sighed at missing out on Malcolm, but she trusted that she would see him again.

As soon as Dani's boots plodded over the walkway streaked with fishy runoff, she understood why the smell of death hadn't tipped off the corpse. Sanitation workers had skipped past the crime scene. Trash day for next collection day would be an absolute heap.

Dani froze when she watched Gil approach the individual who discovered the chewed up corpse. Gil's watch flashed red and blue as he clapped a hand on the collar of a sharply dressed young man who then hugged Gil.

Dani would've marched up and cleaned his clock if not for Gil.

"Bright, why am I not surprised that you beat us to the murder," said JT deadpan.

Bright licked his lips when he caught sight of Dani in her black jeans, leather jacket, and the unforgiving cold stare.

"You two, you take down Bright's statement," said Gil, looking between his detectives and his problem child. "I clocked out at 7, if anyone asks. See you later, kids."

Dani saw that Malcolm looked good. His suit wasn't hanging off of his compact frame. His hair was shorter, combed back, and sculpted into a voluminous coif that crested atop his smooth forehead. When Malcolm turned his head, the lighter ends of his longer layers remained in place, up and off of his ears. He was clean shaven as well, perhaps he had groomed himself later in the morning. 

He smelled way too good, a cleanly respite from stale dead meat. When she was within proximity, Dani knew him by every shade of tired permanently smeared beneath his eyeballs, hopped up and alert.

"I can explain. I'm prepared to cooperate with you guys," uttered Bright.

JT led with questions while Dani, quiet as though she wired her jaw shut, took down notes. 

"I'm not supposed to be here. I had somewhere to be," began their witness. "Redfin's at 8, to meet my friend. I sent them a message when I found the body."

Malcolm's eyes flicked to Dani who kept her gaze on her notepad, not stopping to check her personal cell phone.

"Do you know the victim?" asked JT.

"I was looking for him. A relation of his contracted with my agency to locate his whereabouts," answered Bright.

"Agency? Who the hell would hire you?" JT bluntly asked.

Malcolm produced a business card for an out-of-state office. "We're based in Philly, but sometimes you have to follow your work. Technically, for taxation purposes, I'm a freelancer on part time status earning my commission."

"You're in Philly? Is that your scene now?" JT asked off-handedly.

"My mailing address is across the bridge in Jersey. I can't deal with the wage tax when I can just pay tolls as needed," Bright answered. "Anywho, if you check the business card--"

"You're PI," Dani said.

"Went private," confirmed Bright. "Our client is Liliana Alvarado whose biological father I was tracking. Your victim is Reginald Wilkerson. He knew about her but estranged himself once he no longer owed child support. These situations don't end well."

"She went lookin' for daddy," Dani said. 

"Aren't we all?" Malcolm retorted, in all whimsy, hand over his heart.

"We'll need your client's contact information. I'll take her phone number but a physical address would be better," said JT.

"I have her number, but our office has a copy of her driver's, if you want an address and her face," said Malcolm.

Malcolm's eyes narrowed. "She's not your killer. Her motivation for finding daddy is closure. She's not seeking his love, won't open herself to that pain again, didn't seem interested in meeting him. She wants to see him as he really is, an impotent, not the man she built in her head. Not a family annihilator."

"Your killer is someone that Wilkerson treated like garbage. They went to the trouble of physically touching filth to bury him in that the rats got to him before the flies did. Unlike his own daughter, they are established in his life. If he's missing ID but his wallet intact, it's definitely someone he knows, not the rash killing of an addict or robber. Moreover, Liliana doesn't know that her father buys Chinese twice a week."

"We'll take your input under consideration," JT said. "Get me that driver's license. Drop me a fax. I'll know who it's from. Do not email me. I don't need Internal giving me the side eye. This doesn't look good, if your alibi is that you were stalking this man."

"Will do, JT," said Malcolm.

"If you took pictures, we'll need unaltered digital copies on a disc, get a timeframe of when he was last seen, where he went prior to the killing," said Dani.

"I can priority mail you raws and the quasi drafted write up that I intend to submit to our client," promised Bright.

"After you've spoken with her, of course. I won't say a word to her about her father without checking in," added Bright. "I'll need to tell the agency I work for to obtain Lilianna's license."

"A'ite. Direct them to call either me or Dani. Bye Bright," said JT.

"JT I'm sorry I haven't called," Malcolm called after the detective who was already extricating himself.

"You know where I'm at Fridays. Cue up." JT didn't turn around.

Malcolm sighed in admiration. "He's exactly the sort not to look back."

Dani put away her phone after a quick glance confirmed that she received a voice message from another private line. "You feeling like Chinese, Malcolm?"

"I can do a clear soup," said Malcolm.

"Call it in, for pick up. You know my usual?" Dani stated.

"I remember, Dani," Malcolm said fondly.

"Ok, make sure you ask for diet soda. I need to wrap up things with the death squad first." Dani pulled money from her zippered pocket.

Malcolm looked offended. "Put that away."

"I heard you were on the outs with your fam," said Dani. She left him to take care of dinner while she checked in with team members on the scene.

Malcolm licked his lips as he watched her go.

"I'm not your momma. Do I need to tell you to eat the shit you pay for?" she asked over their late dinner. 

Malcolm wondered how she didn't worry about heartburn as she killed not half, but one whole order of Mongolian beef and all the veggies. She didn't finish the rice.

They were outside, eating on a wood park bench. Dani sat on the warped tabletop, boots crossed on the seat, forking her bagged and boxed meal right out of her lap. Malcolm seated himself primly beside her, facing the tabletop, dipping into his pint of wonton soup with a little plastic spoon. 

Though it was late, they were both armed, although Malcolm's weapon of choice made Dani's brows raise.

"Carved out of bone, seller told me it was a few centuries old but they must have only tested its scabbard. Could easily be a couple thousand, swiped from sacred ground. The jewels on this baby are long gone but I can walk through detectors pre-TSA."

"If that's from a carcass, can you not have that near my dinner?" Dani said, without any real bite. 

"I believe it was a she, going by the ancient script transcribed into the bone," Bright chirped.

"Put it away, Malcolm. She's pretty but not in front of my veggies, mmkay?" Dani quipped.

Malcolm obliged and slotted his weapon.

Side by side, they were at ease though it was late, dark, and the pleasant weather brought out muggers and rapists. Dani's eyes constantly scanned the grass while Malcolm likewise watched her back.

"Why couldn't I call you?" asked Dani.

"I wasn't ready to be found," said Malcolm. "If another PI approached you on behalf of one Jessica Whitly, you'd shake 'em off easily because you wouldn't know my whereabouts."

"It's like that, huh? Surprised she hasn't put up reward money for information about you." Dani remembered Mrs. Whitly.

"When she does, wanna cut a deal? 40/60, you can give her the room number in Jersey that I'm renting. Just omit the finer details, such as my living out of my car which is currently in Weehawken." Malcolm smiled benignly.

Dani shot him a look.

"How much are you good for?" Dani asked.

"Worth my weight in gold," Malcolm said. He gulped down a wonton, rubbing at his throat to make it go.

"That's not much. I'll pass," Dani said. "So you're broke, homeless, and you're a dick in a suit."

"Everyone has to start somewhere," Malcolm said defensively.

"I'm thirsty. Gonna go back to my place. Wanna tag along?" Dani asked. She bagged her garbage and stuffed it into an overflowing bin.

"Really?" He perked up like a meerkat.

"Did I stutter Malcolm?" Dani said. She was paces ahead of him. Malcolm dumped his soup into the ground and discarded the pint. When he caught up to her, he offered her his roll of mints.

Dani eeked her car between a VW Beetle and a Subaru. Just a little kiss n bump and the VW rolled forward to accommodate her ride. Dani crunched her mint and grinned at Malcolm's concerned expression.

"Punch buggy no punch back," she said, jabbing his side. 

She managed to surprise an "eep!" out of him.

Malcolm carefully stepped out of his pointed shoes while Dani slung her boots to a corner, near a heavily scuffed wall.

"That's quite a shoe collection you've got there," said Malcolm, comparing the different styles. "You're a size 8? 8 and ½?"

"I don't live alone," Dani said. "One of my sisters got dinky feet."

"She's still in school. The other one, older, crashes here occasionally. She's not here tonight," Malcolm noted. He smiled, hands behind his back, as he eyed up the framed and mounted photos.

"They're at their dad's," Dani said.

"And the puppy?" 

"My older sister takes him with her," answered Dani, humoring her nosy guest.

She dangled the bourbon and retrieved plastic Solo cups. If he liked eating, Dani would've worried about him seeing the state of her kitchen.

"C'mon," Dani said. She went into her room. Her place didn't have a hallway. She plopped onto her bed. Her sheets were rumpled to hell but she had time to throw her thick covers flat over the mess. Her leather jacket was flung into a chair stacked with folded laundry.

Malcolm entered. He catalogued the posters of music bands, logos, cars, and soccer players. 

"Shut the door," Dani said. Game console in hand, she flicked through her subscription options.

Malcolm shut the door and saw the poster of an illustrated import babe pinned up on a muscle car.

Dani pulled a tall votive candle from the top drawer of her nightstand. Malcolm swallowed when he saw the crimson wax encased in glass. He accepted the cup given to him, his pulse dancing like a little flame.

"Boy, if you don't sit," Dani started.

Chagrined, Malcolm removed his suit jacket and laid it flat at the foot of her bed.

He sat.

"I don't really feel like a show. You like slow jams, Malcolm?" Dani said.

"Yeah," Malcolm agreed. Dani was glad to hear he wasn't an idiot. "The uh, slower and jammier, the better."

They both laughed when Marvin Gaye wailed out of her TV screen which she cast her romantic playlist out of, the screen cycling through stock images of exotic landscapes.

"That wasn't where I meant to start. This be the middle of the list," Dani said, tingling all over.

Malcolm set aside his drink and stroked her jawline, his fingers fluffing her hair. She was on top of him, kissing him into her pile of firm pillows. His fingers, taut and gentle, went down the curve of her neck, the sides of her breasts, her waist, going down the back of her jeans and beneath the waist of her underwear.

She already had him undone three ways: his vest, his shirt, his belt. Dani gripped his lower arms and dragged them above his silken coif. 

"You better hold on tight, Bright," Dani cautioned him, purring like a cat with a bird in its teeth.

Malcolm clutched the thin bars of her golden bed frame while Dani yanked his trousers below his knees. Tossed them behind her, heard the thunk of his buckle when it landed. Dani shucked her pants, but kept on her peachy silken drawers. She wore her mint bra with lace trim and a little pink ribbon rose sewn between her C cups.

"You're so lovely," Malcolm said. He peeled off his shirts as soon as he had the chance.

Dani double fisted his hair and let him dive into her bountiful mounds, loving the feel of his little white baby teeth on her plummy tits, the wet smack of him feasting hungrily as though Malcolm could live off of them.

He couldn't get the condom on fast enough. His fingers were wet from poking between her damp panties. Dani felt his fingers slicking her own juices along her waist as she pulled her panties toward the crease of her leg and she mounted him. He sat up with his legs straight. She closed around him and squeezed him bodily with her true strength, her heels digging into his bottom, her arms flexing until her breasts flattened into his bones.

Malcolm experienced perfection that would've knocked him flat if Dani weren't using him to ride his cock. Her skin was like velvet. He tasted mint and savory sweetness from her full lips, more intoxicating than bourbon. If he looked down at where they joined, he would lose it. With how the light rounded the tops of her breasts moving hypnotically and how playful and open her face looked, Malcolm couldn't envision a greater experience than being inside this moment. He loved her nose, angular and distinctly sculpted, wanted to kiss it, but he'd break his neck trying.

Dani's expression blinked into confusion and then her disbelief. She sat back with her legs spread, propped up by her arms.

"Did you come?" she asked. She eyed the tip of the condom, her forehead wrinkling when she saw the lamplight shining through the empty space above the shrinking head of Malcolm's penis.

Malcolm swore. "I have not. I'm so so sorry. I can use my mouth. Dani, oh my God."

Malcolm balled up the condom, his face and ears redder than red. His hand cupped his balls, the other his face.

"Hey, hey," Dani said. She grabbed his shoulders, all the blood pooled between her legs chilled like lead in her gut when Malcolm cried.

"You need a little more fuel than soup. I'm a lot to handle," Dani said. She gripped up his arms and shook him. Strands fell into his eyes consumed in sulfuric self-loathing, brined in tearful despair.

"It-- it's not diet. Not drink." Malcolm covered his eyes with his palms, shutting his legs.

"My meds have taken the air out of my tires. The software is fine, but the hardware is on the fritz. Side effects may include erectile dysfunction. I'm sorry, Dani. You're incredible. I felt great, I'm sorry I can't return the favor."

Only Malcolm could still take away her breath with how fucking pretty he looked in her bed, with a busted dick and a headful of probs. Sweating like a man who came dead last in a marathon.

"He took… he took _everything_ ," Malcolm huffed, beating his fists into the cold bed.

"No real job, living off my savings, and I can't even--" Malcolm was hitting his forehead into the bars of her bed frame.

Whether he meant his father or his past abductor, it was unclear. But what Dani knew for certain was that he was with her. He needed a reminder.

Her palm was stinging after she struck his cheek, but he wasn't sobbing into his knees anymore. His legs fell open as did his jaw.

"If you're really sorry, get on the floor. Right now."

His brows raised to his hairline.

"Malcolm," Dani said gently. "You're a sick puppy. I don't allow pets on the furniture."

Dani opened the drawer of her nightstand. The bottle of lube clunked on the wood finish. She tossed up a gold wrapper for a magnum sized condom.

"Get on the floor, pet."

Dani sighed and finally held up a loosened collar, from her sister's puppy who had outgrown it. It was a cheap, woven item that would finally get some use if Malcolm cooperated. 

"Dani," he said. It was a question.

"Get on the floor. Sit boy," Dani said, encouraging as she lightly slapped her bare thigh. The light rippled beautifully across her warm skin. Her hair falling wild and over the swell of her breasts like the first woman in a garden.

When he sat on the floor, kneeling, Dani held Malcolm almost captive with her fine, dark eyes that were softy shaped and sharply honed.

"Do you have an allergy to dander or dogs?" Dani asked, sounding more like herself, the version of herself that Malcolm knew.

"No."

"No, what?" Dani responded.

"No… mistress," Malcolm tried. A thoughtful expression crossed his face and he shook his head.

"You're right, I don't do mistress. The other woman thing don't work for me. I'm either it or I'm not."

Dani clasped the collar around his neck, a rusted red chewed thing frayed and worried by anxious puppy teeth. She tightened it a little, just to wake him up. Malcolm put his chin on her knee, staring up at her worshipfully.

"I also don't do the goddess shit," Dani said, pursing her lips. "As far as I'm concerned, there is one God who is god, man, and spirit. He'll forgive me for what I'm bout to do to you."

Dani shoved her covers to the floor, instructing him to fold them up while she fetched a clean pair of boots from her closet. She didn't have an actual puppy bed to spread Malcolm on.

Looking down at him baring his pale belly, in her peachy and mint undergarments and burgundy boots laced up to her thighs, Dani wouldn't have known that he'd been crying his head off. He was enraptured, excited, sparky. If he was scared, it wasn't leaching through the many layers of his psyche.

The front of her boot pressed his balls.

"The fuck do I do with you, Malcolm? You're not my type. I don't do white bread. But I let you get me sprung."

"You're too soft," she complained, boot grinding her prey, "to fuck me."

She hadn't dominated anyone in years, but it seemed like no time had passed. Her own heartbreak had sank her deepest hunger into unexpressed tension. Another's heartbreak brought her back out. Big scary urges roared to life and she padded into her role as a bold and dark lioness as though she hadn't given away her leather suit and her flogger.

She loved to make bad things happen to fuck boys like Malcolm. Their feminized mannerisms stirred her up like nothing. A boy like Malcolm with all the combined negatives of his head in the clouds, heart on the run, dick in a rut. Hell yes. The bigger his wounds, the more she could impress some next level sensations in his being. The cracks another point of entry to fuck deeper into.

He was heaped up like garbage on her floor, like a marble statue smashed into limbs and carnal parts that were beautiful all on their own. No matter how well or poorly he aged, he would always be a boy, always crave being treated like one, his ass tight for the right one to bust him open because he couldn't do himself.

"I hate pretty boys. Love you, but. Fuck. You," Dani lamented. She slicked her fingers in the lube, circling Malcolm's rim until he was grabbing his legs and shaking.

"Too pretty to work for it." Dani's lip curled.

He sank wet and fever hot onto her fingers, his dick twitching when Dani instinctively curled her fingers and stroked his insides, connecting the root of his darkest bliss to subliminal recall of pleasure and satisfaction. When she sensed that he was on the precipice, Dani pulled her touches and stretched him, letting her fingers tease a searing burn.

"Dani, oh fuck, fuck, I almost--"

"Almost what?" She was almost humming, between smelling her cunt fucked juicy slick and his ass heated and pliant as ground meat.

"I almost came, ma'am. Fuck," Malcolm groaned.

"I like that. Tell me you want fucked. Show me how much you respecc me," Dani told him.

"Please fuck me," Malcolm shakily pleaded. "I'll do anything if you make me come."

Dani popped him three times on the back of his right thigh, stinging strikes that glowed like a rash. His eyes were like craters in lonesome blue moons.

"I said you need to address me with respect," Dani ordered, squeezing where she struck him.

"Ah! Fuck me, ma'am! Fuck, fucking, make me come. Just make me," Malcolm cried, bleating like a lost little animal. 

Seeing Dani's upraised palm, he quickly added "Ma'am!"

Malcolm winced when Dani brought her dominant hand down. Embarrassment from how she made him flinch melted into yearning as Dani stroked her cool fingers along his red, abused skin.

"You ever been fucked, Malcolm?" Dani asked in an almost idle tone. "Would you like me to break your ass?"

Her thumb dug into the curve of his glutes, each of her nails a sharp pinch that left crescent marks.

"Yes, ma'am. I've been fucked before, ma'am," Malcolm confessed. His tongue snaked over his dry lips.

"Do you want me up your ass, Malcolm?" repeated Dani, her knuckle gently dragging along his taint, circling his hole clenching violently under her dick tease.

"God, yes." Malcolm swiftly corrected himself. "I mean, yes ma'am."

"I can barely understand you. Stay. Don't even think of getting on my bed," Dani warned. She went to the kitchen, soaped and washed out one of the doggy bowls with boiling hot water, before filling it with cold bottled water from the fridge. She drank down more water herself.

Dani put the doggy bowl of water between Malcolm and her bed. She sat on her bed and stretched her arms over her head indulgently as though she had all night to fuck with him.

"Lick it up, baby," Dani said. "Can barely hear what you sayin."

Malcolm's eyes went from the toe of her boots to the thick spread of her thighs, up the curves of her belly to the peaks of her breasts, settling on her intense and heavy stare. He went on all fours, fingers fanned out as he lowered his head to tongue down blessedly cool water. He gazed at her from beneath his furrowed brows, the lines on his forehead deepening as he studied her.

She wanted to stick her hand under his chin and then feel up his pecs and abdominals. His shoulders were also exceedingly sculpted. Dani relished the play of light and shadows on the contours of his arms as he groveled.

Water dripped from his sopping mouth, the stubble down his throat, his borrowed puppy collar, his chest, in a shining trail near his nipples. He lapped the water from his lips as Dani rubbed herself through her panties.

"You smell pussy, don't you, boy?" Dani asked throatily as she tipped her head back and rocked her hips. Her teeth flashed a brilliant smile, like lightning against the dark cloud of her curls.

Malcolm made a whining noise in his throat, overloaded with such a sultry view, caught between a gasp of amazement and a plea for her mercy.

"Come here, Malcolm," Dani said. She crooked her finger and he crawled to her like the best boy.

Dani's hands massaged his shoulders and his neck as Malcolm nosed into her panties and whiffed deeply, the lusty intake of his breath like its own caress on wet silk. The tip of his nose tucked into loose fabric. Malcolm turned his head and stuck his cold, wet tongue into flesh that he had profaned. His knowledge of her deepened his tasting.

She moaned through the pucker of her lips, shapely as black dahlias. "Good boy. Good _good boy_."

He growled and aggressively buried his face into her when Dani pushed at his shoulders. Malcolm knew the moment when his tongue was licking how she liked it and when his mouth was whetting the edge of her climax. He wanted to chase her pleasure down to its end, off a cliff or a waterfall. But she denied him the one thing he could do right as her lover.

"No. Bad. No no. I can't fuck you if I come too hard. And I will fuck you," Dani adamantly urged. "Down, Malcolm. Get off my bed."

"Dani, please. Please," Malcolm begged. He was too good at it, each desperate breath flavored by the pleasure his pretty lips brought to Dani.

Her fingers curled under his scruffy chin as Dani bowed her head and he rose to meet her in a frenzied crush. Malcolm went mad from the feel of her lips and her sex lingering like raw honey down his throat.

"Roll over," ordered Dani. She stroked his ears in her hands and kissed his crinkled brow. "You want me inside you? Roll over."

"Yes," he answered, rough and breathless. He cleared his throat. "Yes, ma'am."

Mindful of the doggy bowl, Malcolm bedded down on the covers and Dani's pillow. From his vantage, Malcolm saw the firm line of his prone body spread vulnerable before Dani, his frustratingly half-hard cock, her undeniably enamored gaze on his broken self.

Dani possessed a monstrous and dark gaper of a cock. A quick sniff revealed the absence of chemical smells and Malcolm knew it wasn't rubber. He watched her spray it with a toy cleaner reputed for natural ingredients. The smell of citric botanicals had his mouth watering and his hole clenched in sweet anticipation. Dani kept her eyes on his as she polished the prodigious length of her monster cock.

She wouldn't just let Malcolm have it. She gripped the thick toy, her fingers curled above the molded silicone base wider than Malcolm's palm. 

"Get your legs up, bitch," Dani commanded.

Malcolm hitched his legs sky high. At 5' 7", his legs weren't too long. He could hold them up all night if need be. Dani whacked the heavy dildo on his ass and his thigh, focusing her beating where she had slapped him earlier.

"Don't move don't scream if you don't want your balls busted. Just take it with a yes, ma'am," Dani smoothly instructed, a laugh like bourbon pouring out of her.

The bottoms of his feet stung under her thorough mistreatment of him. His ass throbbed dull from the business end of the impromptu beat stick. His mounds would bruise. The edge of his legs striped pink where the tip of the dong smarted him. He would feel her all over him when he sat in a car later.

His prize for being a good boy, for playing rough, was Dani on her knees before him, kneeling on her pillow again, wearing her cock and her burgundy boots and the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen.

She greased her whole hand stroking herself from tip to root. Malcolm shuddered and moaned her name as her lips, wet like satin petals of a tropical man eating flower, kissed the flesh she abused. Cum pearled on his cock when he felt her teeth sinking into marked meat. Dani sucked his prick into her mouth, just to feel him convulse around two then three of her knuckles. She pressed into his sweet spot but did not stroke the pads of her fingers.

Little waves of pleasure lapped at his toes curling from her subtle touch. Her cock warmed up where it pressed the side of his ass as she kissed him in a series of light strokes and gently purred loving nothings. He relaxed more each time she whispered his name, soaked with so much want and liking and admiration.

Malcolm had no idea how closely Dani guarded her heart. He was acquainted with her methods and approach and pattern of behavior under stress, but she positively hypnotized him, drew him into cavernous depths filled with untouchable riches and the stuff of dreams he would treasure long after. Malcolm opened to being loved like that; he sank more helplessly to unexplored levels of bliss when her touch went all the way through to him, her fist like a warm stone inside of his bowels.

Her fist inside him bloomed, each finger like a tendril planting more joy in a dark place within him where he ached.

"Dani, fuck me. I can take it. I want to take it. Fuck," Malcolm sighed in between their kisses. Her thumb was on his cheek, her fingers in his sweat and hair, her delicious breasts warming his chest, her weight trapping him like a large cat.

He was terrified of the damage and pain he risked but he was so hungry to be filled. He yelped when Dani withdrew her hand. If not for the almost unbearable stretch he felt from the thickness of her furled palm passing through him, Malcolm wouldn't have believed that he could be used to fit flesh and bone.

Malcolm was so scared that his body would shut down with Dani's cock inside him. If not for Dani shushing the right noises, getting him to focus on her sweet lips, her loving eyes, he would have panicked from the intrusion. He felt the miracle of her fucking into him, a goodly slide with just enough pain to satisfy his paranoia and for him to believe that this moment was real.

"Good boy," Dani told him. Oh, how he wanted to be.

"You're holding back. Don't do that," he begged. She had him by an ankle, leaning her weight onto one hand braced on the floor beside his neck. Malcolm kissed the strong column of her arm, smelled the body mist she used. She was not yet three quarters inside his ass though her inner thighs pressed his hips.

"I'm not blowing your top just yet. Greedy." Dani smiled and gently smacked his face a couple times.

She grabbed another pillow and wedged it beneath him. To his disappointment, Dani pulled back her thrusts until he barely had five or six inches of her.

Then she gripped his legs, his ass on her lap, as she targeted her thrusts, pointing the shaft of her cock into his sweet spot. She couldn't feel with the thick appendage, but Dani knew she had it right when Malcolm punched the floor, his lips drying up as he screamed each time she pounded.

"I'm coming, oh, oh, I'm--" he wailed, screeching like a bitch in heat.

Malcolm came all over himself quite spectacularly, nutting so hard that it smeared his Adam's apple, some of it threaded his damp hair, streaked like milk on his nipple. While he was shuddering, arms locked above his twisted face, Dani turned him onto his side and threw all of her weight forward, driving in until she clapped his balls.

Dani knocked into her dresser, sent the red candle tumbling. Her fingers around the glass votive moved before her conscious mind. She dripped crimson wax on his ass. To Malcolm, it was like seed gushing hot and thick. 

"MOMMY!" he hollered, his prick harder than a rock as he shot loads. 

Then Malcolm curled up like a little dead thing, slack, bottomed out, his eyes rolled into the whites, lashes fluttered down like a broken baby doll.

Dani stuffed her palm inside her dripping cunt and viciously twisted her clit, head thrown back in ecstacy, delirious as she fell, her hair plumed like a dark halo. She grinded on the heel of her palm, orgasming again from staring down Malcolm's gaped ass, blown wider than her wrist.

Malcolm came to in a soft mattress. The aroma of cleaning product sizzled eggs and pork added to his dizziness when he sat up. He had enough presence of mind to hobble to his trousers puddled on Dani's hard floor. His ass cheeks smacked the floor. He yelped softly as he pulled his briefs over his knees. His bottom smarted, bruised tender and he was sorely sensitive. He felt it with each barefoot step. The red wax cracked on his skin, like a broken seal where Dani opened him.

"Good afternoon, private dick," Dani snickered. She was stuffing her face with Spam and eggs wrapped in a toasted tortilla.

After he almost fell into the chair and puffed a loud breath from a less than gentle landing, Dani took pity and poured him water. As banged up as he was, Malcolm couldn't look away from her muscled brown legs and how sexy she filled out her soft booty shorts and her tank top. Her hair was in a top knot and he appreciated the long lines of her neck, the shape of her face, and her eyes all over his battered self.

"Did I… sleep all this time? Did I hit my head?" Malcolm had questions, as per usual.

"Nope, I'm the one who hit it," Dani said, smirking. "What happened was you went lights out and then you peed on my floor, mostly on my blankets and pillows."

"No," Malcolm denied, although he now understood why he smelled cleaning chemicals fresh in her room. He saw the covers and pillows from Dani's bed piled neatly on the couch, no doubt laundered. He sighed. "Yes. Of course. Mortification aside, incontinence can occur with overstimulation, sensory overload, poor planning."

"AKA Mommy broke your little white ass," Dani said, grinning.

"I did not--" Malcolm hid his face in his hands, hair falling over his shame.

Dani put aside her breakfast. She wiped her hands on her paper towel and stood over Malcolm. Her hands cupped his jaw as she tipped his face upward.

"You were beautiful. Stop bitching," Dani told him. Her hands skimming his neck drew Malcolm's attention to the collar he still wore.

He momentarily sputtered for words. "Yes, ma'am."

Her fingers hooked into his collar and he sat up like a good boy to receive sweet Mommy kisses. After he showered, she made him drink down hot broth fortified by seasonings and eggs she cracked into the saucepan. 

Malcolm couldn't stick around. Though Dani wasn't scheduled to work and wasn't on call, her family would return within hours.

"I'll call you," Malcolm said. He wore his wrinkled clothes, tucked in his blade.

"Call me from a number that I can call back," Dani insisted. The collar hung from her hand, the one that had reached deep.

"Yes ma'am," Malcolm said. He gulped as they met eyes for what he suspected would be the final time.

She whipped him with the loose puppy collar when she saw the back of him. 

"Call me!" Dani ordered, her words as direct as her hits.

"Yes, Mommy!" he squealed. Malcolm almost bent over, shaking from where the puppy collar tagged his ass. 

Malcolm paid fare to the ferry port and crossed the Hudson to the terminal in Weehawken, NJ. He said goodbye to the skyline, readying himself for his contingency plans. He looked like a deer in front of headlights when he encountered a familiar black Pontiac in the space where he parked his car.

Malcolm's car, with the Jersey plates, was gone.

"Hey, kid." Gil wore his deer hide jacket and smoked a cigar. Two very, very bad signs.

Malcolm clutched his hair, losing his mind, because his car, where he kept his very top secret records, it was taken away. 

"I put in my retirement notice a month ago. My golden years effectively begin now," Gil said quietly.

"Gil, you can't. You have so many years of service, you could make Captain," protested Malcolm. He stood down and backed up when he read Gil's steady eyes. "Or could have made Captain. Before I took your job offer."

"I'm sick of your shit, son. You should feel what it's like when someone you love has an actual death wish and consistently places themselves in avoidable danger," Gil said.

Gil saw through Malcolm's blank smile.

"You know where John went," Gil said.

Malcolm shook his head. "I know where John is headed."

"We'll try it your way. What's the agenda, Bright? We get John or we get dead?"

"Davenport," Malcolm finally answered.

"Gil," Malcolm pleaded.

Gil handed him the keys to the Pontiac. "One day I won't be here. Between you or me, I choose you. I've got you pegged pretty well, don't I, kid?"

Gil steadied Malcolm's shoulders. The Pontiac keys rattled in Malcolm's clammy fist as he yielded to Gil's hand on his collar.

"Call your mother, she is worried sick." Gil reconsidered. "After we cross a few more state lines. I don't need a bounty on my head."

Malcolm agreed. But first he would call Mommy.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> not really my cup of tea but sometimes it pays to try new things


End file.
